Oath of Excision
|type = Side Quest |dlc = Base }} Oath of Excision is a quest available in . The Vestige must help the Vinedusk Rangers repel the Colovians from Vinedusk Village. Summary Captain Odreth and the Vinedusk Rangers would rather burn their homes down than surrender[Vinedusk Village to the Colovians. The Vestige must help them do so. Journal The Vinedusk Rangers are under siege by an invading Colovian force. They've offered me a chance to join the fight. Quick walkthrough #Travel to Vinedusk Village and speak to Captain Odreth. #Talk to Glooredel. #Burn the villager's homes by lighting the sap vents. Saving the villagers is optional. #Report back to Glooredel. #Light the roots. #Report back to Captain Odreth. Walkthrough Upon entering Vinedusk Village from the south, you are greeted by Scout Mengaer who had just killed a couple of Colovian Troopers. She describes the situation the current situation and how she discovered to mages trying to attack from the side. She then offers the Vestige to help and points the way to Captain Odreth, who is in the command tree. This is when the quest starts. Just keep going straight, and you will head to the command tree. A cooking fire and a note can be found at the entrance. If you read the note, you will be able to discover Claw's Strike, which is located north of the Maw of Lorkhaj. After doing that, you should enter the tree. When you go up the latter, you will find Sergeant Herdor talking with Captain Odreth. You will need to wait before you can talk to the Captain. After the conversation, you will be able to speak to Odreth and inform him of the current situation. He will explain that the Colovians chose an inconvenient time for the Rangers since many of them have traveled all over the Dominion Territories. He would then order the Vestige to help one of his aides to prepare for a two-pronged counterattack. He will then tell the Vestige to talk with Glooredel, who is at the base of the tree. When you get the next objective, you can talk about who the Vinedusk Rangers are, the plan, and the Colovian Invasion. They provide context on the quest and events in Reaper's March. When you are done, leave the tree and proceed to the next objective. Head northwest from the center and enter the first house that should be in front of you. When you go through it, head to the upper left house and talk to Glooredel. She is grateful that Odreth had sent someone to help and she explains her plan. Since all of the tree homes are connected via a root system, her plan is to burn the roots and the entire settlement using an admixture of Shalk guts and Fire Salts. She sends the Vestige to every home in the Village to put the admixture into urns of sap that come from the root system and to return to her workshop to light the flames. After receiving the next objective, you can ask about the Village and how it is found, why she is willing to burn the village, and the effects burning the Village would have on the Green Pact. Once you are done, head out and go to the other side of the command tree, where a lot of the fighting is. You are going to have to fight a few Highland mercenaries to get to the houses, but earning some Experience would not here. You only have to light five hooms that are not guarded. If you have ESO Plus and your crafting items go to your Craft Bag, then you can collect Provisioning ingredients in the homes you have to burn down, if you do not have ESO Plus and the Craft Bag, then you can still get them, but they will fill up your main inventory. Just follow the markers on the compass, and you will light the homes in no time. After burning the five houses, report back to Glooredel, who is on the other side of town. She will then let you light the last piece of sap needed and move back to avoid any recoil. When you are done, return to Captain Odreth to complete the quest. You can now move on to Down the Skeever Hole. Reward *146–604 *Gloo's Primer Category:Online: Reaper's March Quests Category:Online: Side Quests